Camping Out
by Kibafanlover
Summary: Summary: Naruto has just defeated Pain and is the hero of Konoha. He discovers Kiba and Akamaru camping out in the forest. Why is he camping out in the forest? Kiba X Naruto. Rated T for beginning chapters. M for later chapters
1. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that are in the story. **

**Probably read this thousands of time but if you don't like boy x boy then don't read! Inappropriate language and possible lemons in later chapters**

**Authors Notes:**

**This is my first time writing any kind of story so please be honestly nice. Please review! I really want to know if I am able to write a good story. If you find any editing problems don't hesitate to tell me. Also, if you have any ideas for the story please send me an email and I will consider adding them into the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Zach**

**Camping Out**

**Summary: Naruto has just defeated Pain and is the hero of Konoha. He discovers Kiba and Akamaru camping out in the forest. Why is he camping out in the forest? Kiba X Naruto**

All Naruto could do was smile with his big goofy grin as everyone in the village cheered, "_Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!." _He felt like he belonged in Konoha now. He never had anyone recognize him, other than his small group of friends, as a person or hero until now. Pain was defeated and not one person was harmed thanks to Pain's last act of reviving everyone in Konoha.

After the crowd dispersed to set up camps around the crater that once was the leaf village Naruto was walking through the many tents that were being set up when he thought, "_Where the fuck am I going to stay? My apartment was destroyed with the village to. Shit!" _

As he was walking trying to figure out where the hell exactly he was going to stay he noticed a girl staring at him with long dark brown hair. She was quite beautiful and slender with a pretty big rack. She looked probably to be around sixteen Naruto guessed. 

Once Naruto made eye contact with the younger girl she seductively strolled over to Naruto making him blush. All Naruto could do was stare back into her dark green eyes. To anyone else noticing her stare it would look like she wanted to rape the older Naruto in a back alley.

As the girl came close to Naruto she leaned into Naruto and kissed him on the cheek with her soft lips. All Naruto could do was blush ten different shades of red. After her kiss released from Naruto's cheek she whispered into his ear, "Thank you for saving my family Naruto-kun, I owe you my life." When this random girl looked at Naruto's face she hadn't expect him to be smiling with his big goofy grin that he always does.

Naruto put interlocked his hands behind his head and looked at the younger girl and said almost at a whisper level, "Thank you for…well that. I am sorry to say that well…um…uh…I am…not into girls. I don't know who you are but I feel that I can trust you with this. No one else knows and I just needed to tell someone and well since you just kissed me…I…uh…well…you get my point."

Instead of the let down look Naruto was expecting he got another huge grin from this girl as she hugged him as hard as she could. She blurts out into his shoulder, "I am a HUGE fan girl and you don't know how happy you just made me. My name is Ishika Isuma and you have just made my day. I have to be getting back to my parents now they must be worried sick about me so I will see you around the village."

As Isuma runs away from the completely lost Naruto she turns around and yells back to him, "Don't worry I wont tell anyone!" Naruto was completely lost, "_What did I just do? I just told a random girl that I was gay. What was I thinking? I am so fucked if anyone finds out. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"_

Naruto's thoughts stayed on the conversation with Isuma the entire rest of his walk. He stopped walking when he realized he has almost walked around the entire crater and back to where he started walking. He looked up at the sun and guessed in had to be around one or two o'clock in the afternoon. His stomach started growling and he knew what he wanted immediately, "_Ichiraku ramen."_ The only problem is he didn't know where his tent was set up yet.

As he was standing there trying to figure out a way to find a way to find his favorite ramen stand Neji approached him and said casually, "Hey Naruto! What are you doing? Do you have your head in the clouds again?" Naruto turned around to see the smiling Hyuga and got an idea.

Naruto pleaded, "Hey Neji! Do you think you can do me a favor and use your byakugan to find Ichiraku's? I am starving and I can't seem to find where his new stand is."

Neji smiled back and said, "Sure. Give me a second. I'll find him for you." Neji formed several hand seals that Naruto couldn't even see that made Neji's eyes bulge with chakra as his byakugan was activated. As Neji was scanning the village he said to Naruto, "I found him, he has his tent set up about a quarter of a mile away from where we are standing. His stand is right on the border of the crater."

Naruto thanked the Hyuga for finding it for him and left to go to Ichiraku's to get some food still thinking about Isuma, "_How could I do that? I just completely blurted out that I was gay to her and I never told anyone not even Sasuke when he was my best friend."_ His mind stayed on that thought until he found Ichiraku's stand and sat down at the empty bar. Ichiraku smiled as he recognized his favorite customer, "Hey Naruto! The usual?" Naruto still deep in thought looked at Ichiraku and said, "Yup. I'll have four bowls please and thank you." Ichiraku nodded and turned around to start working on Naruto's order.

Since Naruto was facing Ichiraku he wasn't able to see the fifteen girls sneak up behind him until they were right behind him. All the girls shouted, "Can we have your autograph Naruto!" as he turned around on the stool. Naruto almost fell off when he saw all the girls that snuck up on him, "_HOLY SHIT! What is it with girls liking me so much now?"_ He smiled as he recognized that he was getting asked for autographs like he was some kind of superstar now. He gladly started signing all of the girls autographs as he waited for his food to come out.

After ten minutes of signing autographs he realized that the fifteen girls that the signing started with turned into a mob of gitty girls that probably was more than fifty strong now. Naruto was actually getting a little freaked out with all of these girls going after him now and said, "I am sorry girls I can't sign anymore my arm hurts to much." All the girls look disappointed that didn't get his autograph and started pleading to Naruto. When one girl started asking please they all started asking please and they looked like all these little girls were going to kidnap him.

Naruto looked over at Ichiraku and said to him, "I gotta get out of here or they are going to start ripping me apart and selling me on the female black market, just put the ramen I ordered on my tab I will come by later to pay you." Ichiraku smiled, "No problem Naruto. I would run to if I were in your position to. Come back anytime." With that said Naruto pushed his way through the mob of girls that wanted him.

Once Naruto made it through the crowd of girls they continued to follow him like zombies trying to eat his brains. Naruto thought, "_JESUS! Now I know how that famous singer ninja from the village hidden in the mist again…what was his name again…oh yah his name was…Justin Beibeo…or something like that."_ Naruto started to run and disappeared behind a corner into an ally between two large tents.

As fast as he ran into the alley he ran back out as he realized there was a fence in between the two tents. The girls continued chasing him till he reached the edge of the crater and was trapped against the edge with a bunch of girls blocking his path. Then out of no where Naruto smiled as a huge smoke cloud suddenly enveloped him and when the smoke disappeared he was no where to be found.

Back at the alley 

"_WEWH! That was close. I love being a trained ninja so many perks with the job," _Naruto whispered to him self on the rooftop of one of the tents of the alley. He watched as the crazy fan girls ran after his shadow clone away from where the real Naruto was. Naruto smiled at himself as he jumps of, "_I really am a good shinobi. I know I will be Hokage one day if I keep up my training." _

Naruto descended from the roof of the tent he was standing on and had a sudden thought, _"I need to get away from everyone. Where could I go? Why not head into the North Konoha Forest no one would be there."_ With his mind made up he headed off to the forest in hopes that he would find a place he could lay down in the afternoon sun and relax a little bit.

As he walked out of sight of the village into the forest he decided to take off his bright orange jacket that he loved to wear with his white undershirt underneath his jacket. Leaving him with only his ninja pants on and his tanned and toned upper torso showing for the entire world to see. He didn't mind though he like the way his ninja training had made him built. Not to mention the Kyuubi seal at his belly looked really hot in his opinion.

As he walked further into the dense forest he smelled something on the air. Just as he got a big whiff of the smell his stomach started growling realizing that he never ate any lunch and was starving. His stomach and nose agreed and Naruto decided to follow the smell off the trail.

While Naruto weaved back and forth through the dense forest the smell was becoming more defined he thought, "_Who could be out here right now. It would take forever to get all the gear you need to survive out here with the limited supplies available right now in the village." _His curiosity was spiked when he walked into a beautiful clearing that was huge with a large tree on top of a small hill in the middle of the field. Surrounding the hill there were wildflowers of all different colors in bloom that lit up the field with the brilliant colors of spring the village was famous for. In the center under the large tree was a tent that looked like it could hold a family of four comfortably for a long time. Next to the tent was a small cooking fire that had a pot of food above it, what the wonderful smell was coming from. 

Naruto's ninja training was kicking in, "_Is this an enemies campsite? There making food with no restraint on containing the smell so it can't be an enemy. Or it could be a trap?" _Naruto palmed a kunai that was hidden in his back pocket as he approached the tent.

Naruto tensed up then relaxed as he saw the tent flap open and a large dog appear out of the tent that he recognized, "Akamaru!"

Akamaru jumped back not sensing Naruto's presence until now ready for an intruder. As Akamaru noticed that it was Naruto he approached him and rubbed up along Naruto's waist wanting to be greeted with a heavy pat on the head. Naruto bent down to Akamaru's level Akamaru greeted him with a wet slobbery lick that covered half of Naruto's face.

"Hey buddy! Where is Kiba? You never leave him." Naruto said wiping off the drool still on his face.

Akamaru barked off in the direction that leads deeper into the forest. Naruto guessed that he was training or doing something while waiting for the food to cook above the fire. As Naruto looked at the food his stomach grumbled for the hundredth time that hour. Akamaru, now ignoring Naruto went up next to the fire and curled up in a ball next to it.

Naruto was dying for some food and staring at the pot above the fire was too much and decided to try a little bite. As Naruto scooped up some of the stew into a ladle he heard a low grumble from Akamaru. Naruto curiously glanced at Akamaru as he said to the poor dog, "You must be hungry but this is Kiba's food and he wouldn't like me feeding you. I'm sorry pup, I will make him give you a treat when he gets back." Naruto then raises the ladle filled with the meaty stew to his lips and take a huge gulp of the food.

Just as he is swallowing the warm stew he hears in the distance a faint laughter that had to be Kiba because it was coming from the direction Akamaru signaled earlier.

**Why is Kiba laughing? Where will Naruto stay? Why on earth is Kiba all the way out in the forest? So many questions left unanswered. Tell me what you think of the first chapter. I want to know if I should continue to try and write this story. **

**Also, if I am going to continue this story it will take me a while to write chapters so don't expect me to start writing chapters in like three days. :D**

**-Zach**


	2. Lucky Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that are in the story.**

**Probably read this thousands of time but if you don't like boy x boy then don't read! Inappropriate language and possible lemons in later chapters**

**Authors Notes:**

**This is my first time writing any kind of story so please be honestly nice. Please review! I really want to know if I am able to write a good story. If you find any editing problems don't hesitate to tell me. Also, if you have any ideas for the story please send me an email and I will consider adding them into the story.**

**Thanks to:**

**BJHawk- Thanks! First reviewer and a positive one at that I will continue this story.**

**WolfPacFaan- Thanks my roommate told me to end it there so you get to find out why Kiba was laughing this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Zach**

**Camping Out**

**Summary: Naruto has just defeated Pain and is the hero of Konoha. He discovers Kiba and Akamaru camping out in the forest. Why is he camping out in the forest? Kiba X Naruto**

_Excript from chapter 1: _Naruto was dying for some food and staring at the pot above the fire was too much and decided to try a little bite. As Naruto scooped up some of the stew into a ladle he heard a low grumble from Akamaru. Naruto curiously glanced at Akamaru as he said to the poor dog, "You must be hungry but this is Kiba's food and he wouldn't like me feeding you. I'm sorry pup, I will make him give you a treat when he gets back." Naruto then raises the ladle filled with the meaty stew to his lips and take a huge gulp of the food.

Just as he is swallowing the warm stew he hears in the distance a faint laughter that had to be Kiba because it was coming from the direction Akamaru signaled earlier.

**Camping Out Chapter 2**

As Kiba appeared from the forest he could not help, but laugh at Naruto eating Akamaru's dinner. _"I'm betting he doesn't even realize that he is eating Akamaru's food," _Kiba mumbled to himself as he started to laugh harder.

Naruto didn't understand why Kiba was laughing at him. "_Do I have something on my face or something?" _Naruto couldn't help but stare at Kiba strutting up to the campsite. Kiba was wearing his favorite hoody with his mesh shirt underneath. He had the hoody unzipped so anyone could see his toned body from ninja training. Naruto couldn't help getting aroused watching Kiba strut up the hill still laughing.

When Kiba was within talking distance he curiously asked, "Hey Naruto! What are you doing so far out in the woods?" Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the hot brunette that was talking to him. "Huh?...Wah…What did you say?" Naruto mumbled moving his eyes from Kiba's abs up to his bright brown eyes.

"_Was Naruto just checking me out? I wonder if he likes me? He is pretty hot I gotta say. Ninja training really toned him up." _Kiba wondered as he stared back at the cute blond standing in front of him. "What are you doing out here and why are you shirtless?"

Naruto stared down at himself realizing that he was still not wearing his shirt. Embarrassed, Naruto mumbled, "I was taking a walk. I needed to get away from all the girls chasing me in the village. Where were you off at Kiba, you and Akamaru never leave each others sides."

"I was out hunting for my dinner tonight. There was a deer about a mile ahead of me that I was about to catch but I smelled someone else in our campsite, so I rushed back to make sure Akamaru was safe." Kiba said as he took off the stew from the cooking fire.

As Kiba looked back up at Naruto he noticed his confusion. "Wait a minute…why were you hunting for dinner when you had dinner already cooking? Is it just you and Akamaru out here?" Kiba started laughing again and said in between giggles, "Yah its just me and Akamaru out here, but that is Akamaru's dinner dummy. That's why he was grumbling at you when I saw you eating his food."

Naruto looked sick as he heard what Kiba was saying to him. _"WHAT THE SHIT! I ate dog food! At least nobody else was here to see me eat dog food."_ Naruto turned ten different shades of red. Kiba didn't want to see the blond suffer anymore, "It's alright to eat the food. It's a special recipe passed down in my clan that is a survival meal. All the recipe's ingredients are really light and easy to find all around the continent, except in Suna of course. Also carrying food and supplies for me and Akamaru can be heavy so our clan made this secret recipe."

Kiba noticed that Naruto relaxed a great amount after Kiba explained. Naruto looked over at the resting Akamaru and apologized, "I'm sorry Akamaru. I didn't mean to eat your dinner. I will make sure you are fed." Akamaru responded with another lick with his huge tounge. "Thanks Akamaru." Naruto said as he rubbed Akamaru's side. Naruto looked over at Kiba who was tending to his fire rebuilding it before it got to dark. "Why are you all the way out here Kiba? How did you even manage to get the supplies from the village to come out here for so long?"

"Well…" Kiba sat back on the tree getting comfortable while Naruto kept petting Akamaru who was loving the attention he was getting. "I am out here because my house was destroyed like everyone else's homes and our clan is known for there solitude. So I came out here to train and get some peace and quiet. My mother and sister both left the village on envoy missions across the country and I am not expecting them back for at least two months. Also this tent is not from the village it is another secret technique the Inzuka clan developed. Against popular belief the Inzuka clans best skills are not tracking but in survival."

Naruto had all his attention to the speaking Inzuka as he continued to explain. "This tent is a summoning technique that I use when I go on long term missions. It has everything I possibly need to survive. There are multiple tents that the Inzuka clan can summon, all of them meant for a different purpose. This tent is meant for comfort rather than survival. Take a look inside if you want to its pretty cool inside if I do say so myself."

With Kiba's permission to look inside the tent Naruto got up and peaked inside the tent flap. "Woah Kiba! This tent is awesome!" The tent was split up into two huge compartments. In the front room there was two sitting chairs that looked extremely comfortable, facing a bookshelf filled with hundreds of scrolls. In the corner there was a large dog bed that was obviously Akamaru's bed. Naruto stunned walked out to see Kiba watching the setting sun drop below the trees. There was another flap blocking the view into the back room which Naruto guessed was where Kiba was sleeping.

Kiba could smell Naruto come out of the tent. _"Oh Naruto you smell amazing. He smells like a fresh garden in spring."_ Kiba brought himself out of his own daze and said to Naruto, "It will be dark soon and it's gonna be impossible to get back to the village. I'll walk you back to the village because I need to get dinner for myself still."

"Shit!" Naruto hissed speaking to himself. "I completely forgot that I still have no where to stay. My apartment was destroyed this morning." Kiba looked over his shoulder back at Naruto and said with a smile, "That's fine you can stay with me till you find something new if you want to. The bed in the tent is huge so we can share. I could use some help hunting out here to. It'll be fun!"

"_What are the chances of this happening! Kiba just asked me to sleep in the same bed as him! I wonder what he has underneath his close…wait…he is so straight…is he?"_ Naruto couldn't keep Kiba out of his mind as soon as he offered to share his tent." Naruto didn't see Kiba approach him. "Earth to Naruto! Anybody home?" Kiba poked Naruto on the forhead to snap him out of his daydreaming.

Naruto shocked by the sudden close contact with Kiba mumbled, "Yah sure, I guess until I can find a new place I don't think I have much of a choice." Naruto looked up into Kiba's eyes and was once again lost in thought, "_He has such beautiful eyes. I can stare at them all day and it would be a day well spent."_

All of a sudden Naruto's stomach started growling breaking the moment Kiba and Naruto had. "Lets go into town and grab some dinner since hunting was unsuccessful today. Akamaru can stay here and eat his dinner while we are getting some food to bring back." Kiba said as he put down Akamaru's dinner.

Naruto with the mention of food said, "Lets start heading out if we gotta walk back to the village. I'm starving!" Kiba smirked and replied, "Well you should put your shirt back on if you don't want all the fan girls chasing after you again." All Naruto could do was blush for the tenth time that day and put his shirt back on, as they started walking back towards the village.

**So Naruto is staying with Kiba in a tent in the middle of the forest. What will happen. I'll give you a hint. It's NOT what you think is gonna happen! When will Naruto tell Kiba that he likes him? Does Kiba feel the same way? **

**Thank You again for all the positive reviews! Please PLEASE PLEASE post more reviews! I want to make sure my story doesn't fall flat. I will try my best to keep the story going. I know that it is a slow story but I plan to make this a longer story than normal.**

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the first one. PEACE!**

**Sincerely,**

**Zach, aka Kibafanlover**


	3. The Village Hidden in our Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that are in the story.**

**Probably read this thousands of time but if you don't like boy x boy then don't read! Inappropriate language and possible lemons in later chapters**

**Authors Notes:**

**This is my first time writing any kind of story so please be honest. Please review! I really want to know if I am able to write a good story. If you find any editing problems don't hesitate to tell me. If you have any ideas for the story please send me a PM on my account and I will consider adding them into the story.**

**Also, I just started dating my new boyfriend so I don't know how much time I am going to be able to put in. I will continue to try and post a chapter at least once a week or so.**

**Thanks to:**

**BJHawk- Thanks again for the continued reviews! I will write as fast as I can but I am currently picking up a lot of real life stuff.**

**WolfPacFaan- Thanks again keep reading!**

**Sabrininha-chan- Sorry about no lemons yet they will come soon I hope. I promise I wont stop writing it though till there is at least one for you :D.**

**Panda-love14- Sorry to hear that your sick! I hate being sick too. Drives me crazy. Hope my story helps you get better!**

**Enjoy!**

**Zach**

* * *

><p><strong>Camping Out<strong>

**Summary: Naruto has just defeated Pain and is the hero of Konoha. He discovers Kiba and Akamaru camping out in the forest. Why is he camping out in the forest? Kiba X Naruto**

Excerpts from chapter 2: Naruto with the mention of food said, "Lets start heading out if we gotta walk back to the village. I'm starving!" Kiba smirked and replied, "Well you should put your shirt back on if you don't want all the fan girls chasing after you again." All Naruto could do was blush for the tenth time that day and put his shirt back on, as they started walking back towards the village.

**Camping Out Chapter 3**

As Naruto and Kiba walked towards Konoha the sun was setting over the mountains and was lighting up the sky with brilliant pinks and purples. "It's so amazing out here, I see why you picked this spot to camp Kiba," Naruto smiled.

Kiba replied as he looked up at the setting sun, "It really is…I found the campsite when I was little and it is my favorite campsite. Akamaru and I always played in the field together. Just wait till later tonight…you can see so many stars its impossible to tell how many there are."

The two teenagers walked in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying nature and each other's company, until they reached a massive tree. The tree had to be at least twice as large as any other tree within twenty miles. Both the boys stopped at looked up at the tree. "Hey Naruto! Race you to the top!" Kiba shouted as he already was concentrating his chakra to the bottom of his feet. Naruto was right behind Kiba as they both started ascending the tree.

Running as fast as both the boys could up the tree was an exhausting feat. As they were running up Naruto couldn't help but look at Kiba and was surprised by what he saw. Kiba was staring right back at him smiling. The eye contact didn't last long but it spoke a million words between the two boys. Naruto felt like he had just seen Kiba's soul and Kiba was looking back into Naruto's.

The eye contact between the two was broken as they neared the top of the tree. Kiba and Naruto were running along side each other, not even racing anymore, just enjoying each other more than they could have imagined. Both boys slowed down as they reached the very top of the tree. Both boys stood on the top branches and held on to the center of the tree. Neither Naruto nor Kiba wanted to break the silence as they stared at one of the most beautiful view they have ever seen. To the right was the village and the Hokage's mountain behind it. To the left of them was an endless sea of trees and mountains that seemed endless. And to the front of the two was the setting sun over the plains that led to River Country and Suna.

Naruto was speechless, "_This world is amazing. I can't believe this much beauty is possible. This view is amazing and I get to be with one of my best friends. Who not to mention is hot as HELL!...wait…stop thinking that…Kiba would hate me if I told him my feelings towards him. If its meant to be then it will happen when it happens."_

"Hey Naruto. Lets get moving before we have no light left. I don't want to leave Akamaru out there alone much longer, " Kiba said with a concerned look on his face. Naruto couldn't help but melt at the look Kiba was giving him, "Yah. We should pick up some dog treats for him too. I said I would get him some for eating his food." With the plan set Kiba and Naruto ran down the tree, but stayed in the branches of the regular size trees so they are able to make up time they lost sitting in the tree.

The sun was just hitting the horizon as they reached the village. At the center of the village of tents, Kiba and Naruto found a supply tent that Shikamaru was leaning against one of the tents poles outside of it smoking a cigarette. "Hey Shikamaru. How are you?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "Hey Kiba. Hey Naruto. I am just relaxing right now. I just got out of a meeting. What do you guys need from the supply tent?"

Kiba explained the day to Shikamaru and asked, "Can we get some rations for tonight? I'll be able to bring half of my hunt back to here tomorrow since we wont be able to eat it all." Shikamaru took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled as he said, "Yah sure. Take what you need. Just replenish as much supplies as you two can. I have to get going though my dad is expecting me for dinner tonight."

Naruto and Kiba both said there farewells to Shikamaru as he walked towards his fathers tent. "_Those two are good for each other. They both don't even recognize that they like each other. This could turn out to be very interesting." _Shikamaru thought as he waved back at his two smiling friends.

Naruto and Kiba were able to get some corn and deer meat for dinner that night, as well as, a couple treats for Akamaru. "I can make some mean venison using the plants around the campsite for seasoning." Kiba was smiling. Naruto was salivating at the thought of food as he drooled out, "Mmmmmm. Lets get moving then before we starve to death."

With food on both there minds they left the village again for the campsite…

* * *

><p><strong>I know before you say it. It is short. I was just going to make it a quick in and out for the pick up of food, but this seemed so much more romantic. I'm a horrible romantic right now. I know no lemons or real hard yaoi yet told you so I want to build the story up. I promise I'll work on the next chapter ASAP.<strong>

**Thank you for the new reviews! This story has been read by over 608 people in a week! Please keep reading and I hope I am able to paint a picture for everyone that is setting up my story. PEACE!**

**Sincerely,**

**Zach, aka Kibafanlover**


	4. The Hungry Dog and the Nervous Fox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that are in the story.**

**Probably read this thousands of time but if you don't like boy x boy then don't read! Inappropriate language and possible lemons in later chapters**

**Authors Notes:**

**This is my first time writing any kind of story so please be honest. Please review! I really want to know if I am able to write a good story. If you find any editing problems don't hesitate to tell me. If you have any ideas for the story please send me a PM on my account and I will consider adding them into the story.**

**Please take a look at the poll on my profile. I would like to hear from readers on how they want me to release chapters. The options are once a week but shorter or one every 2-3 weeks but longer. Let me know please!**

**Thanks to:**

**Naruxkibalovr- Check out my profile! I added something for your support of my story**

**Sabrininha-chan- Thanks again for all the support. I'm happy you like the slow build up!**

**BJHawk-I know I thought they could kiss at the tree too. But don't think it's the last time you see that big old tree in my story :D**

**QuirkyMadness- I did a swoon and tsk when I read ur profile then I couldn't stop laughing. Ur profile is awesome! I ramble a lot 2!**

**Panda-love14- Hope your feeling better**

**Enjoy!**

**Zach**

* * *

><p><strong>Camping Out<strong>

**Summary: Naruto has just defeated Pain and is the hero of Konoha. He discovers Kiba and Akamaru camping out in the forest. Why is he camping out in the forest? Kiba X Naruto**

Excerpts from Chapter 3: Naruto and Kiba were able to get some corn and deer meat for dinner that night, as well as, a couple treats for Akamaru. "I can make some mean venison using the plants around the campsite for seasoning." Kiba was smiling. Naruto was salivating at the thought of food as he drooled out, "Mmmmmm. Lets get moving then before we starve to death."

With food on both there minds they left the village again for the campsite…

Camping Out Chapter 4

As Kiba and Naruto neared camp the sun had gone over the horizon and the stars started appearing in the sky. Naruto was looking up at the stars, as he was walking not paying any attention to his surroundings.

All of a sudden Naruto smacked into something he couldn't even see and landed flat on his back. "Ow!" Naruto yelped through his hands as he was holding his nose. Kiba turned around to see Naruto holding his nose wondering what happened. His answer was answered by a quick look in front of Naruto were a tree was. "_I forgot he can't see as well as I can in the forest when it is dark. We are about half a mile away from camp right now, this forest will be pitch black in less than an hour." _Kiba's mind was trying to figure out what to do to get him back to the campsite.

Kiba couldn't help but smile at the clumsy blond sitting in front of him. Giving Naruto a hand up Kiba said, "Are you alright? You look like u nailed your face pretty good on that tree." Naruto just nodded up and down, "Yah I am fine. My nose just hurts a little bit. I can't see anything right now. I can barely even see you right now Kiba. How far are we from the campsite?

"We are about a half of a mile till we get there, we will be fine though. I am able to see in the dark better than most people because of our clans bond with our dogs. I will be able to get you through the forest in no time." Kiba said with a smile.

"I can barely see you standing there now let alone follow you. How the hell do you think I can follow someone who I can't see and all the damn animals in the forest make so much noise that I can barely hear your footsteps," Naruto grumbled.

All of a sudden Naruto feels Kiba's hand gently grab his own hand as he said, "Don't worry just stay behind me and I will make sure you don't run into anymore trees. Just don't tell anyone we are holding hands, it will be our little secret."

Naruto for once was happy it was this dark, because Kiba couldn't see how much he was blushing and the tent that was forming in his pants. Naruto couldn't even mumble any words so he just nodded his head up and down again. He guessed Kiba could see his nod and started walking with Naruto off to his right side holding his hand.

"_HOLY SON OF THE HOKAGE! I am holding Kiba's hand. He grabbed mine. His hands are so rough, but the good kind of rough. His hands are so warm too. I wonder if his whole body is this warm. It feels like I am holding a ball of fire in my hand," _Naruto's mind continued to run at a thousand miles an hour as his pants tented out more. _"Stop thinking about Kiba. He is making me hard just by holding my hand. Think of something else Naruto c'mon. Puppies. Think of puppies. They're so cute and cuddly, just like Kiba...wait…DAMIT!"_

While Naruto was wrestling his dirty thoughts Kiba was also having some troubles, "_I can feel Naruto's pulse through my hand and his heart is beating twice as fast as it was before I grabbed his hand. Another sign that he has a thing for me. Does he really? He is a great guy that I can see myself with, but am I gay?"_

Kiba never thought that he could possibly be attracted to another guy. _"If I go after this will people support or shun me? My mom and sister would be all right with it and Shino would only be mad because I didn't tell him earlier. Hinata would be so depressed though_. _She really wants to be Naruto's girlfriend, but if he were gay then would it matter? She would never be able to have him anyways."_

Both Naruto and Kiba did not utter a single word, other than Kiba warning Naruto about branches, for the rest of the trip through the forest. As they appeared from the forest into the field they saw Akamaru chewing on a dead branch that he must have found.

Kiba shouted like an excited puppy barking, "Akamaru!" as they both approached, still holding hands. Kiba dragged Naruto towards the campsite and Akamaru, who was wagging his tail still chewing on his branch watching both of them come up. "Hey, Kiba…" Naruto mumbled barely audible while he was blushing even more looking down at there hands.

Kiba realizing that he was still holding onto Naruto's hand abruptly loosened his hand so Naruto could take his hand out of his own. Naruto seemed to become even redder as he slowly slid his hand out of Kiba's, enjoying the contact between the two of them. "You get the fire going again while I'll go out and find some good herbs to cook with for the food. The wood is behind the tent." Kiba stated as he thought, _"I need some time to think and Naruto looks like he needs some time to calm down too."_

Naruto said as he knelt next to the fire to seeing if there were any embers still going, "Yah sure I'll get to it."

After Naruto gathered some wood from behind the tent and stoked the fire back up to a big enough size Kiba walked back over with his arms full of herbs Naruto had no idea what they were.

Setting the herbs next to the fire Kiba unwrapped the venison and corn and began mixing several herbs with the food. After he properly seasoned them he set them on the cooking fire Naruto had made.

As the food was cooking, Naruto and Kiba lay back on the large tree next to the tent, both of them staring at all the stars in the sky. Naruto broke the silence abruptly by asking, "Hey Kiba…why didn't you let go of my hand when we got out of the forest?"

Kiba looked a little bit shocked then thought for a second and replied, "To be honest…I don't really know why…I really like holding your hand though. It made me feel happy, " Kiba smiles and turns to look Naruto in the eye.

Naruto decided to take a huge leap and ask, "Do…you think…we could…ummm…uhhh." Naruto couldn't stop stuttering until he felt Kiba's hand on his as he smiled, "Of course I will hold your hands. We are best friends and I like to see you smile."

Kiba sat back and looked into the fire while holding Naruto's hand. After several more minutes of cooking on the fire Kiba scooted over to the fire to take the food off the fire, but he never took his hand out of Naruto's. _"It's weird working with one hand to cook, but I don't care." _Kiba thought. Naruto reading Kiba's mind asked, "Do you need your hand? I can give it back to you."

Kiba just smiled and said, "Nah I got this, but you might need your hands to eat" As he scooped off the food into two large bowls. Handing one of the hot bowls filled with corn on the cob and a large hunk of venison. "How are we going to eat this?" Naruto asked curiously looking at Kiba who already had his hands on the corn devouring it like a beaver on a tree. "Wif or ands" Kiba replied with a mouth full of corn.

Naruto just stared at Kiba and started laughing. In between Naruto's giggles he said, "What on earth did you just say?" Kiba finally understanding why Naruto was laughing swallowed the remaining food and said, "I said, with your hands. Dummy we are camping." Kiba looked back to his plate grabbing his piece of venison and digging into it with his large canine teeth. Naruto just watched Kiba munch the chewy meat in his mouth and smiled but only continued watching.

Kiba finally swallowed and said, "What? I really like chewy food. My family lives with dogs and we pretty much act like em too. So if your gonna be staying here you better get used to it." Naruto couldn't help but grin as a little bit of drool started pooling at the corner of his mouth. "Yah you really are a dog. You even drool over meat the same way too." It was Kiba's turn to blush as he wiped the drool off his mouth. "Psh. Eat your food before it gets cold, dork." Kiba nudged Naruto who was only half way done with his corn. Both the boys fell into a quiet silence as they both devoured the food Kiba had made for them.

Both boys were enjoying each others company as they ate there food in silence while Akamaru enjoyed gnawing on the branch what was half the size.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers! Sorry I know I didn't go as far as I said I would previously. I have been really busy and haven't had the time to write more at the time. Please keep reviewing! I am not sure when I will be able to write more because its my birthday on the 21<strong>**st**** of Nov. I have to do a bunch of homework before my bday so I will try and write a shorter chapter that I can squeeze in before the weekend possibly.**

**Please keep reviewing. Check out the poll on my profile. Keep the reviews coming I really enjoy reading everyone's opinion. There has been over, 1,500 hits on my story from across the world pretty crazy seeing everyone that reads my story. **

**Sincerely,**

**Zach, aka Kibafanlover**


	5. The Belyando Spruce Plant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that are in the story.**

**Probably read this thousands of time but if you don't like boy x boy then don't read! Inappropriate language and possible lemons in later chapters**

**Authors Notes:**

**This is my first time writing any kind of story so please be honest. Please review! I really want to know if I am able to write a good story. If you find any editing problems don't hesitate to tell me. If you have any ideas for the story please send me a PM on my account and I will consider adding them into the story.**

**Please take a look at the poll on my profile. I would like to hear from readers on how they want me to release chapters. The options are once a week but shorter or one every 2-3 weeks but longer. Let me know please!**

**Thanks to:**

**Sabrininha-chan- Sorry no lemons yet. I gave you something special in this chapter for your support :D. **

**BJHawk- Happy that you like the story so much! **

**QuirkyMadness- Thanks for the bday wishes**

**Panda-love14- Glad to hear your feeling better! That would suck to be sick for an entire month.**

**Gabriel Rocha- Thanks for pre reading my chapters helps out a ton! 3**

**Rain drop102- Thanks hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Naruxkibalovr- :D**

**Also to all those who read and don't review I hope you enjoy reading my story and I would love to hear your opinions.**

**Enjoy!**

**Zach**

* * *

><p><strong>Camping Out<strong>

**Summary: Naruto has just defeated Pain and is the hero of Konoha. He discovers Kiba and Akamaru camping out in the forest. Why is he camping out in the forest? Kiba X Naruto**

**Excerpts from chapter 4: **Kiba finally swallowed and said, "What? I really like chewy food. My family lives with dogs and we pretty much act like em too. So if your gonna be staying here you better get used to it." Naruto couldn't help but grin as a little bit of drool started pooling at the corner of his mouth. "Yah you really are a dog. You even drool over meat the same way too." It was Kiba's turn to blush as he wiped the drool off his mouth. "Psh. Eat your food before it gets cold, dork." Kiba nudged Naruto who was only half way done with his corn. Both the boys fell into a quiet silence as they both devoured the food Kiba had made for them.

Both boys were enjoying each others company as they ate there food in silence while Akamaru enjoyed gnawing on the branch what was half the size.

Camping Out Chapter 5:

Kiba and Naruto finished eating the rest of the dinner in quiet. After both had finished there dinner they again sat back on the tree and relaxed with there bellies filled with food. "Ugh! Kiba I am so full right now! I can barely walk right now," Naruto grumbled looking at Kiba. "I know me too. I have a surprise for you as well," Kiba smiled.

Naruto just stared at Kiba, "…well what is it?"

Kiba couldn't help but smile and take two large green flower buds from his jacket pocket that were covered in what looked like little crystals. Naruto couldn't help but stare at how beautiful they were. "What is it?" Naruto couldn't help but be curious at the two sparkly plants.

"This is a very special plant. It is called a belyando spruce plant. It is not so common around Konoha, but it grows everywhere in Suna." Kiba smiled as he continued, "It is a herb that many people inhale as a smoke to relax."

Naruto looked concerned when he asked, "Is it legal? It sounds completely illegal for personal use."

Kiba couldn't help but laugh, "In a way its illegal. Nobody cares if you smoke it to relax and have fun. It doesn't have any bad reaction unless you're allergic to it. Think of it like alcohol, it is a different kind of drunk."

It was Naruto's turn to smile, _"…well if Kiba says it's alright. I guess I will give it a try. It can't hurt me he says and I am sure I can use my chakra to sober myself up if I wanted too." _With his mind made up he replied, "Ok. I'll give it a try only if you go first. How do we smoke it?"

Kiba thought for a second then got up and skipped into the tent. When he came out Naruto could only make out that he was holding something that was clear glass. As Kiba approached he realized that it was a glass wolf howling with his tail curled up towards its back. In the glass wolfs mouth sat a tiny jar with remnants of something previously burnt. Naruto laughed in his head, _"I guess I don't need to ask him if he has smoked this stuff before."_

Kiba noticed that Naruto was staring at his favorite pipe with great interest and handed it to him as gentle as a mother carrying a baby. "Be careful, its vary fragile," Kiba warned Naruto gently. All Naruto did was nod as he stared at the exquisite art work put into the glass piece.

The wolf was hollow throughout and Naruto could tell who ever designed this took a lot of time on it. Along the glass wolfs spine were light blue dots of glass that had intricate swirls in each dot. The eyes looked as black as night and as Naruto stared closer realized that the eyes were not glass, but tiny dark opals. Naruto couldn't help but think, _"Not only was this well made, but it looks really expensive." _The fur was carved out of the glass that had more detail then any piece of glasswork he had seen. Naruto noticed a whole on the side of the wolf that seemed completely out of place and another whole at the very end of the tail. Naruto could only guess that the tail hole was wear you put your mouth. The hole on the side completely baffled him though. The entire wolf also had a weird clear yellow hue that had very small color differences that swirled around. _"I wonder how that yellow hue got there. Was it from what ever Kiba smoked out of it?"_

After Naruto finished his gawking at the glass wolf he gently handed it back to Kiba and asked, "It's absolutely amazing! Where did you get this? How much did it even cost you? It looks really expensive!" Kiba seemed full of pride at the artwork as he said, "I know it is my favorite pipe that I have. It cost an absolute fortune for me. Cost me two weeks of pay for it. I found it while I was on an envoy mission in Suna. Gaara actually told me about the shop when we smoked about a year ago together."

They both continued talking while Kiba was tearing off part of the bud from the belyando plant and was delicately putting a small amount into the glass wolfs mouth. Naruto became really nervous because he was doing his first illegal act and if grandma Hokage ever found out about this he would be punched through more walls then he wanted to be.

After the tiny bowl in the glass wolf's mouth was packed Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a small length of cord. Kiba then explained, "Ok here is how we do it…first off this cord is what we will use for fire." Holding the cord towards Naruto, "You will need to hold this over the tiny bowl once we light it with the campfire. All you need to do is watch me then."

After Naruto understood his role Kiba turned the wolf around and brought his mouth to the tail of the wolf, while covering the hole on the side of it with his pointer finger. Naruto already had the small cord lit and ready and held it up to the bowl and rested the flame a little bit above the tiny bowl containing the belyando in it.

Kiba gently inhaled pulling the flame close enough to ignite the herb. As soon as it was ignited the inside of the wolf filled with smoke in the blink of an eye as Kiba inhaled a large amount of smoke. Naruto noticed when Kiba's lungs were about filled with smoke he let go of the hole on the side and the smoke cleared from inside the pipe. Naruto had an epiphany as he watched Kiba, _"Ah ha! That hole must be meant to clear out the inside without pulling in more smoke. I get it now!"_

Naruto couldn't stop himself as he stared at Kiba's goofy bloated face, "You look like you're about to explode." Kiba held in the smoke for another couple seconds until he launched a big puff of smoke right at Naruto's face. Kiba said in a coarse voice that sounded light he got punched in the stomach, "And that is how you smoke." Then he started having a coughing attack that lasted a couple of seconds.

Naruto having second thoughts about smoking now said, "I'm not sure anymore. You seem to be coughing a lot." Kiba immediately replied, "I just took much smoke in that time. It's alright for your first time I'll do everything but inhale it for you so you don't get a big hit like I just did."

"Ok fine, but only a little one first so I can get the hang of it," Naruto pleaded. "Fair enough. You will still have to light it so I can hold onto it," Kiba replied. Naruto then lit the small cord again and let Kiba lift the glass wolf to his mouth. Naruto gently parted his lips and rested them around the hole on the wolf tail and started inhaling when the cord was close enough to the bowl to light the herbs inside. Just as before the camber inside the wolf filled up with smoke as he could feel the smoke go into his lungs. Kiba then released the hole on the side much faster than he did with himself so that Naruto didn't pull in to much smoke.

Without realizing Naruto held the smoke in his lungs till he needed to breath. He gently exhaled a hefty amount of smoke into the air around the two. Impressively enough he didn't have the urge to cough as much as he thought. "Dam Naruto! I'm impressed, that was a big hit for a first timer and you didn't even cough! I remember the first time I smoked, I sat there coughing for ten minutes," Kiba visibly impressed with Naruto's lung power.

"I don't feel anything…" Naruto questioned. Kiba replied as he brought the wolf back up to his own mouth and motion to Naruto to relight the cord, "It takes a little while to kick in. Sometimes it takes five minutes, other times it can take thirty minutes. It all depends. Now light me up!"

Kiba and Naruto continued to pass back and forth the pipe until the bowl was completely empty.

Slowly but surely Naruto's vision started to become hazy, "Hey…Kiba. I think I am starting to feel something. How about you?" Kiba looks over at Naruto with blood-shot eyes and mumbles, "Yah…I am defiantly feeling the affects." Naruto slumped down in between two of the roots of the tree that made him feel like he was sitting in an arm chair.

Kiba got up all of a sudden, much quicker than he wanted to and started to stumble as the blood rushed to his head. Grabbing his head Kiba grumbled, "Ah damit! I hate when this happens." Naruto couldn't control himself and started laughing so hard he looked like he was about to pass out.

Kiba couldn't help but laugh too as he thought, _"Oh yah Naruto you are defiantly feeling it too, he's got a giggle fit. I wasn't sure if the nine-tails chakra would let him get high. I guess that answers the obvious question. His laugh is such a turn on for me. It's manly, but still has a hint of boyhood in it."_ Kiba gently picked up his pipe and brought it back inside the tent. He placed it gently into a cloth bag and put it next to his bed.

Walking back outside Kiba couldn't suppress a smile as he watch the beautiful blond smiling staring at the campfire. "I can tell your having fun Naruto. You can't stop smiling," Kiba said as he sat down next to Naruto.

Naruto suddenly turned to Kiba and said, "I know. I'm so relaxed. It's the first time in months that I have been able to put my feet up and relax. Tsunade has been breathing down my back. I am pretty sure there are anbu who are keeping an eye on me, right now even. It's so annoying to always look over your shoulder and have the feeling that you are being watched."

Kiba looked into Naruto's eyes and could tell that he just wanted to have a normal life. The look in Naruto's eye made Kiba want to give him a big hug and tell him everything is going to be alright. "I can't imagine the stuff you have been through Naruto, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can count on me to watch your back no matter what." Kiba replied, hoping to cheer Naruto up before he became more depressed.

Naruto immediately brightened up and said happily, "Thank You, Kiba. You really are special to me too."

"_I love how easy it is to cheer up this boy. He is so energetic sometimes I wonder how he even stops himself to think sometimes." _Kiba thought as they continued talking about different things of little importance. They talked about everything, how the weather was going to get colder soon, the deer Kiba was tracking earlier in the day, what their dreams were, about how the belyando was affecting them, and anything else they could think about in there alter state of consciousness.

They talked for another two hours not even recognizing how much time had past until they looked at the fire and saw nothing but coals left. Kiba broke their conversation up and decided it was time to hit the hay, "Wow! Time really passed it looks to be past midnight already. I'm ready for bed and you should too. We are getting up early and getting back on the trail of that deer."

Naruto stood up and agreed with a big yawn and stretch of his arms, "Yah. Do you have a bed roll or something to sleep on, I don't want to intrude on your bed?" Kiba just smiled, still feeling the affects of smoking, "Not at all dork. Akamaru has his own dog bed and he is asleep already in it. It can easily fit both of us. I really don't mind at all, so it's already settled." Kiba then pushed aside the tent flap so Naruto could walk in.

Standing to the side Naruto wasn't sure what to do or where to go so he waited for Kiba to follow him into the tent. Kiba mentioned to Naruto as he was closing the tent towards the back room, "There is an extra toothbrush next to the wash bowl. Mine is the one with puppies on it…and I know its childish, but my mom got it for me before she left and I like dogs."

Naruto just nodded and let Kiba finish closing everything up as he went back into the back room for the first time. The second compartment in the tent seemed a little bigger than the front. In the left corner against the wall was a decent size bed that could fit the both of them with a nightstand on the side. To the right side of the tent there was a small table that was a little above waist high with a large ceramic bowl filled with water on it. Next to the washbowl he saw Kiba's toothbrush, which Naruto giggled at because it was so cute. The toothbrush had little puppies on it just like Kiba had said, but what he didn't tell him was that the color behind the puppies was bright neon pink. Next to the pink puppy toothbrush was another blue toothbrush that had little cute foxes on the side of it. Naruto smiled again when he guessed Kiba must have picked this one up for him when they went to go get supplies earlier.

Kiba couldn't help but hear Naruto's giggling in the back room and guessed he saw the toothbrush. "See. I told you so it's so dorky. I figured you would like the fox one." Kiba only heard a gurgled reply and guessed that Naruto was brushing his teeth.

Walking back into the bedroom Kiba was shocked to see Naruto on the floor foaming at the mouth shaking violently. Kiba rushed over to see if he was all right. As he knelt down next to the seizing boy, Naruto stopped shaking for a second. Then started again but much lighter now and Kiba started hearing something coming from Naruto's mouth.

"_He's laughing…that little punk." _Kiba realizing the blond had tricked him, he started tickling him on his sides, in revenge for scaring the shit out of him. Kiba tickled Naruto till he was begging, "Ple…ase….Kib…I'm gon...na…pee…my dam pants."

Letting Naruto go he smiled and stood up, "That's what you get for scaring me to death. I thought you were having a seizure."

Naruto replied as Kiba helped him back onto his feet, "I know…but your face was priceless. Now go brush your teeth. You smells like dog breath."

Kiba smirked, "Fine. Wipe your face off though before you lay down. It looks like you're a rabid squirrel." Both started laughing as Naruto wiped his face off with the sleeve of his jacket and walked towards the thing he had been dreading.

"Hey Kiba, do you have any shorts I can wear? I don't have anything to sleep in," Naruto asked. "Iwa jrat wgra mwy udaiwg,' Kiba replied with a mouth full of toothpaste. Realizing Naruto had no idea what he just said, Kiba spat out the toothpaste and wiped off his mouth and tried again, "I just wear my underwear to bed, do you mind? If you do, I can run over to Shino's tent and grab a pair from him. He is up at this hour. That kid never sleeps."

Naruto gulped and manned up, "It's alright. It's not a big deal at all. We are camping after all."

Kiba taking that as a sign that it was alright to get undressed started stripping. Taking off his jacket and shirt at the same time, followed by his pants shortly after to leave an almost naked Kiba standing in front of Naruto. Kiba was wearing a tight fitting pair of black boxer-briefs that had a decent size package in the center. Naruto couldn't help but start to drool at the perfection that was Kiba.

"Hey Naruto! Are you going to get ready for bed or just stare at me?" Kiba smiled noticing Naruto almost drooling over him. _"That just confirmed it. Naruto has the hots for me. That much is a dead give-away."_ Kiba smirked as a plan formed in his head.

"Uh-ah sorry…I was just…uhhh…really impressed at how ninja training has really tonned you up," Naruto lied as he started to remove his clothing.

Kiba moved towards the bed turning his back to Naruto showing him his perfectly tonned bubble butt and back. Naruto was fighting for control over his body with his nether regions to stop from getting an erection. Winning the battle over his dick he removed his pants and stepped out of them in only his bright blue boxer-briefs with little red swirls all around them.

It was Kiba's turn to drool because, Naruto's body was also tonned from ninja training and Kiba could smell the pre-cum that leaked into Naruto's boxers. Naruto looked up from himself and noticed Kiba was already under the covers against the wall so Naruto could get into the bed.

"_Thank god he is under the covers or I might have lost control of myself again. Dam smoking that stuff has made me really horny." _Naruto continued to think as he got under the covers next to Kiba.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Kiba said as he turned towards Naruto.

"Goodnight, Kiba. Thanks again for letting me stay here again." Naruto said staring up at the roof of the tent.

Kiba leaned over Naruto who was surprised and blew out the candle on the nightstand and laid back down on his side of the bed.

Naruto continued to stare at the ceiling until Kiba's breathing turned to the light snoring of a sleeping Kiba. Just before Naruto let sleep overtake him he felt Kiba's body roll over and rest his head on Naruto's sholder and gently spooned next to him.

Naruto was to tired to take any notice and fell into a deep sleep with Kiba half covering him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I know I wasn't able to post my chapter on Tuesday or wedsday like I said I would. Just got to busy to do any writing. It gave me time to think of more ideas. I made this chapter longer just for my readers waiting. I hope you enjoy. <strong>

**I put a lot of detail into this chapter. Let me know what you think of the detail. Sometimes I felt like I was going to much into detail. I am really just trying to paint a picture. **

**Sincerely,**

**Zach, aka Kibafanlover**


	6. The True Feelings of a Lonely Fox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that are in the story.**

**Probably read this thousands of time but if you don't like boy x boy then don't read! Inappropriate language and possible lemons in later chapters. You have been warned! :D**

**Authors Notes:**

****NEW** Hey there all my dedicated and new fans. I am really happy that so many people enjoy my story. Currently I am about to go on Christmas break and I am thinking about taking two weeks off or so from writing. **

**I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving and are going to have a happy Christmas.**

**Special Thanks to (continuous reviews) :**

**Sabrininha-chan- Hehe. Me too and it so makes people horny! **

**BJHawk- Thanks for the positive feedback. I hope you enjoy! **

**QuirkyMadness- I know I always mess up on the simple grammar.**

**Naruxkibalovr- Thanks I know I've done a few aww's myself when I was writing it. **

**Gabriel Rocha- For pre-reading again and for the continued support.**

**Rain drop102- Thanks hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**New Reviewers!:**

**Demon2Angel- Glad you liked last chapter. I will update as frequently as I can. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.**

**Thanks to the previous reviewers!:**

**Panda-love14, Raindrop102, and WolfPacFaan**

**Also to all those who read and don't review I hope you enjoy reading my story and I would love to hear your opinions.**

**Enjoy!**

**Zach**

**Camping Out**

**Summary: Naruto has just defeated Pain and is the hero of Konoha. He discovers Kiba and Akamaru camping out in the forest. Why is he camping out in the forest? Kiba X Naruto**

**Excerpts from Chapter 5: **Kiba leaned over Naruto who was surprised and blew out the candle on the nightstand and laid back down on his side of the bed.

Naruto continued to stare at the ceiling until Kiba's breathing turned to the light snoring of a sleeping Kiba. Just before Naruto let sleep overtake him he felt Kiba's body roll over and rest his head on Naruto's sholder and gently spooned next to him.

Naruto was to tired to take any notice and fell into a deep sleep with Kiba half covering him.

Camping Out Chapter 6:

Both Naruto and Kiba rested peacefully throughout the night. As Kiba slept during the night he dreamt of living out in the wilderness, raising and training the Inuzuka's ninja dogs. While Kiba dreamt of puppies, Naruto dreamt of swimming in a huge bowl of ramen. Naruto's dream caused a small pool of drool to build up on the pillow he was sleeping on.

Kiba continued to snuggle closer to Naruto's back throughout the night making their skin stick together with moisture. It was Naruto who would awaken first.

"_What time is it?"_ Naruto pondered as he dragged open his eye but remained still. Looking around at his surroundings while half asleep confused him at first then remembered he was staying with Kiba in the forest.

As he tried to move he realized that he had some weight over him that seemed unnatural. Lifting the covers and looking down caused Naruto to turn pale with a sudden jolt of fear. _"Tttthhhh….aaaattt is Kiba's hand over me. He is spooning with me. What happened? We smoked that's right. I wonder if he knows he is spooning me right now."_ Naruto's mind was racing to catch up with all the information it is processing.

He was so much in thought he didn't feel the slight hump Kiba gave him that lodged his member right in the middle of Naruto's ass. _"That's much better…" _Kiba thought as he was still mostly asleep.

Naruto remained motionless as he continued to wake up and figure out what is going on. As soon as he started to calm down he came to the realization that he had something nestled gently into his butt. "_Holy!...O…my…god….o my god, o-my-god, omg. Kiba has his dick resting in my ass right now."_ Naruto relaxed again when he heard the soft rhythmic breathing of the still sleeping Kiba.

"_I should let him wake up first. He is the one spooning me. This feels so hot right now. I could stay like this forever. I wonder what Kiba is going to think when he wakes up. Maybe I can…no I shouldn't that could turn out so bad…but he is pretty much trying to butt rape me right now." _Naruto thought getting more aroused by the second.

Naruto decided to risk everything and gently scooted his ass forward until Kiba's semi-erect cock was resting on his ass. Gently bringing his hand that wasn't trapped by his body or Kiba's to hover just above Kiba's thigh. Deciding to start off small, he ever so gently rested his hand onto Kiba's hard thigh covered in his boxer briefs.

Kiba continued to rest peacefully to Naruto's knowledge as he heard the light snoring coming from behind him. What Naruto didn't know was that Kiba was fully awake and was enjoying the contact with Naruto. _"Naruto. What are you planning?"_ Kiba thought as he kept his left eye open slightly so that he could only see through his eyelashes. He continued to stare, resisting the urge to moan and push Naruto's hand down to his now almost fully erect cock.

Kiba's dream was slowly becoming true as Naruto slid his hand at a crawl towards the covered treasure. He was about to lose himself in the pleasure of Naruto's hand just touching his body. Naruto's hand stopped again to rest where Kiba's well groomed pubes resting underneath his underwear.

Naruto rested his hand on Kiba's pubes for several minutes before Naruto decided that he was going to go for it. Naruto's index finger touched the base of the hard mast first, followed by the rest of his hand to slowly wrap around the thick hard cock.

Feeling Kiba's dick for the first time made Naruto almost cum without even touching himself. Naruto couldn't help but notice how hard Kiba was, guessing that it was just morning wood. _"Damn! He is pretty big. He must be around seven inches or so. Defiantly bigger than me." _Naruto thought as he slowly ran his hand around Kiba's hard on that was pointing straight out.

Kiba at this point couldn't contain himself anymore and let out a soft very quiet moan into Naruto's ear and humped his cock into Naruto's hand.

The gentle moan was still loud enough for Naruto to hear and he felt him hump forward. With the sudden movement of Kiba, Naruto almost jumped out of his skin and immediately let go of Kiba's cock and pretended to be asleep.

"_O god. I almost came right there. I would be so embarrassed. I'm sad that he stopped though. He was so scared when I moaned. I couldn't even help it. It just came out. That answers that question. I am gay for Naruto Uzumaki and I know he is for me already." _Kiba gently smiled as he snuggled back into Naruto's butt with his hard-on hoping Naruto doesn't want this to end.

Feeling Kiba snuggle back up into his ass again, he relaxed and snuggled back into him fearing anymore attempts at touching Kiba could be result in a bad situation. Closing his eyes to ponder the situation more caused Naruto to fall back into the deep void of sleep. Kiba followed shortly after, figuring they could sleep until the sun came into the tent and forced them both to wake up in a couple hours.

They both continued to spoon together for another two hours until the sun started edging into the tent. Kiba waking up first decided it was time to wake up for both of them and gently shook Naruto awake while still spooning him.

Naruto, woke up almost immediately, remembering what he just felt. Realizing that Kiba was still spooning him with a hard-on, Naruto looked over his sholders into Kiba's dark brown eyes. "Good morning Kiba." Naruto yawned and smiled as he continued, "you really like to spoon I can feel," as Naruto gently wiggled his ass to show Kiba that his hard-on was pushing into his ass.

Kiba only seemed slightly embarrassed as he replied, "Yah. I have a tendency to spoon with things while I sleep." Nodding towards his hard-on he continued, "…and as for this. Well let's just say you're a good spooner."

Kiba then untangled himself from Naruto and crawled over him to get out of bed. Kiba stretched his arms upwards and turned around to show the still obvious hard-on contained in the tight pair of black boxer-briefs. "Uh…Kiba…you know your kind of…well…your…hard still," pointing towards Kiba's erection not hiding his stares.

Kiba replied with a smirk, "Eh. It's just a dick. Every guy gets hard." Deciding to surprise Naruto who was staring at his package, he grabbed the front of his underwear and pulled it down to expose his erect cock for the whole world to see.

Naruto almost had a nosebleed when Kiba casually wipped out his dick like it was no big deal. "See. I am comfortable with my body and so should you." Flipping his hard-on back inside his underwear he stared back at a speechless Naruto and said, "I liked spooning with you as you can see and I already know that you liked it too. So you can stop being so bashful about it."

Naruto tried to deflect the statement by replying, "I'm not being bashful about it. I just woke up to you showing me your dick."

"_I got him now. He fell right for it." _Kiba thought as he replied, "I woke up this morning to a soft hand rubbing my cock."

Naruto could only look at Kiba in shock, as he knew he had been caught touching Kiba. He knew it would be pointless to deny it since it was just the two of them, so he could only stare into Kiba's eyes as his own filled with water.

"_He knows! He knows! He knows! He knows I am gay. I am dead. All what I have worked for has vanished. He is going to tell everyone and I will be lonely Naruto again, with no friends, no life and no chance of being happy." _The tears fell over the edge of his eyelids and moved down his cheek as he started to sob and cry into the pillow in front of Kiba.

Kiba just stared at Naruto, stunned briefly by the sudden onset of Naruto's crying. _"He has never had someone this close to knowing the true him since Sasuke left the village. He has been bottling up his true feelings for so long…and I just learned the true feelings going on in his head. He must have been so lonely, without anyone to talk to about being gay. I've made my decision and I am not going back on my true feelings. I have sexual and emotional feelings towards Naruto."_

Naruto continued to sob deeply into the pillow mumbling, "I…I…I…I…" unable to finish anymore of his sentence. Kiba then carefully sat on the edge of the bed next to Naruto and gently rubbed his back while he continued to cry into the pillow, figuring that it would be better for Naruto to let out all his emotions.

Naruto sobbed deeply for another five minutes into the pillow while Kiba continued to rub his back and wait for Naruto to let it all out. After the tears stopped pouring out of his eyes like a loose faucet, Naruto sat up and just stared and Kiba. After a few moments he said in a nasally voice, "I'm so sorry. I never should have done that. I was being stupid. If you never want to talk to me again, I will understand. Will you ever forgive me?"

Kiba thought for a second and replied with a gentle comforting smile, "I will forgive you under two circumstances."

Naruto only look confused and nervous as he stared at Kiba and asked, "What are they?"

"I want you to tell me why you are crying. I want to hear you say it. It will make you feel better if you say it out loud to yourself and too me."

Naruto gulped as he prepared to say the three words that would destroy his life forever, "I…I…I…ammmm….g…a…y." Naruto couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth. He never imagined that his career as a ninja would end before it barely even started. Naruto was staring at the ground until he heard Kiba lick his lips and was getting ready to say something important.

Kiba reached down and grabbed a hold of Naruto's chin and gently lifted it up so the two were both staring each other in the eye as Kiba said, "I don't care if you're gay. I still like you. You are still the same Naruto I knew before you told me that you were gay. I promise I will not tell anyone unless you give permission first. Now, please stop crying for me. I hate to see you so upset."

Naruto's face returned to its normal color and seemed to be a little happier than he was before. Kiba released Naruto's chin and resumed sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed. Naruto curiously asked, "What is the other circumstance? You only made me tell you that I'm…uh…well…uh…gay."

Kiba looked deeply into Naruto's eyes and said confidently, "Take me on a date…"

**Hehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I stayed up late just so I can finish up this chapter and get it out to the public as fast as possible. I am not 100% sure when I will be able to write my next chapter because finals are coming up for my college semester. I can at least say that one more chapter will be released before I leave for Christmas break. More than that is possible, but not probable. Just depends if I get the time or not. I know I am leaving you guys with a cliffhanger this time. I hope I got my readers excited for the next chapter :D. **

**Sincerely,**

**Zach**


	7. Gentle Seduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that are in the story.**

**Probably read this thousands of time but if you don't like boy x boy then don't read! Inappropriate language and possible lemons in later chapters. You have been warned! :D**

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey there all my dedicated and new fans. I am really happy that so many people enjoy my story. Currently I am about to go on Christmas break and I am thinking about taking two weeks off or so from writing.**

**I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving and are going to have a happy Christmas.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Sabrininha-chan- It's defiantly a challenge :D. I have had an experience or two like that too. There is someone out there for all of us, just gotta find the right one.**

**BJHawk- I sometimes wish I could be Naruto too. It would be so awesome to live in a world like they live in.**

**QuirkyMadness- Who doesn't love swimming in ramen.**

**Naruxkibalovr- Here is your fix. Hehe hope you enjoy!**

**Gabriel Rocha- Thanks for all the help on all of my chapters. I really need all the opinions I can get.**

**New Reviewers!:**

**No new reviewers :( **

**Thanks to the previous reviewers!:**

**Panda-love14, Raindrop102, WolfPacFaan, Rain drop102, Demon2Angel**

**Also to all those who read and don't review I hope you enjoy reading my story and I would love to hear your opinions.**

**Enjoy!**

**Zach**

* * *

><p><strong>Camping Out<strong>

**Summary: Naruto has just defeated Pain and is the hero of Konoha. He discovers Kiba and Akamaru camping out in the forest. Why is he camping out in the forest? Kiba X Naruto**

**Excript from Chapter 6: **Naruto gulped as he prepared to say the three words that would destroy his life forever, "I…I…I…ammmm….g…a…y." Naruto couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth. He never imagined that his career as a ninja would end before it barely even started. Naruto was staring at the ground until he heard Kiba lick his lips and was getting ready to say something important.

Kiba reached down and grabbed a hold of Naruto's chin and gently lifted it up so the two were both staring each other in the eye as Kiba said, "I don't care if you're gay. I still like you. You are still the same Naruto I knew before you told me that you were gay. I promise I will not tell anyone unless you give permission first. Now, please stop crying for me. I hate to see you so upset."

Naruto's face returned to its normal color and seemed to be a little happier than he was before. Kiba released Naruto's chin and resumed sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed. Naruto curiously asked, "What is the other circumstance? You only made me tell you that I'm…uh…well…uh…gay."

Kiba looked deeply into Naruto's eyes and said confidently, "Take me on a date…"

Camping Out Chapter 7

Naruto sat up from the bed, tears still wet on his face, confused about what Kiba just said to him. "What do you mean?" Naruto responded more confused than shocked.

Kiba let a gentle smile appear on his face when he responded, "I want you to take me out on a date."

Naruto, still confused at what Kiba just asked him asked him again, "What do you mean by date? Like a date date or just go out to dinner together?"

Kiba couldn't help but let out a little giggle and instead of responding to Naruto's question, he leaned closer towards staring into Naruto's big blue eyes. _"His eyes are so beautiful. They look like small oceans that I could get lost in forever. I wouldn't mind that at all though," _Kiba thought as he continued to get lost in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto couldn't look away from the deep brown eyes that were locked on his. Kiba was the first to make a move and gently pressed his lips onto Naruto's forehead. The kiss was so gentle it felt to Naruto that someone was brushing a feather over his forehead. The kiss didn't last longer than a few moments, but it communicated more words and feelings than a lifetime of conversation.

Kiba slowly took his lips off of Naruto's forehead and finally answered his question, "Yes, Naruto. I want to go on a date date with you. I want to always be there for you and I never want you to be alone again."

Naruto paused for a second staring at Kiba and asked, "So wait a second. You…you…you are…you're…" unable to finish his sentence again as tried to say a word that wouldn't come out.

Kiba realizing Naruto's question without him finishing it put his fingers up to Naruto's lips to stop him, and gently replied, "Yes, Naruto. I am gay, I think. I don't like to put myself into a category and I don't really feel like I fit into it. I only have feelings for you, it seems. If having feelings for you makes me gay, then so be it."

Both of them were silent for a short moment while they both thought of what was said this morning. Naruto was the first to speak as he got out of bed and sat next to Kiba on the edge of the bed, both of them still in only underwear and told him, "Thank You, Kiba. I will have to think about where we could do for our date, but can we take it slow if this develops into anything. It's my first time even going on a date and that was the first true kiss I have ever had, unless you count the one with Sasuke at the academy."

Kiba smiled as he looked down at Naruto's light blue boxer-briefs and saw one of the red swirls in the center sticking up several inches that made Kiba's mind go immediately to dirty thoughts. _"Wait Kiba…resist. He wants to take it slow and I will make sure that we go at his pace." _Kiba thought, stopping himself from going on his dirty thoughts that were flooding his mind.

Naruto realized the extended silence between the two and looked over at Kiba next to him. Kiba's eyes were still fixed on his crotch, with his mouth open slightly and a pool of drool starting to form on the corner of his mouths. Naruto quickly became fully aroused as he watched Kiba staring at him with such lust.

"_Hehe. Time for some pay back!" _Naruto thought. Instead of telling Kiba that he was staring decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Quickly Naruto grabbed the front of his underwear and flashed Kiba his six and a half inch erection that his boxer-briefs were hiding.

As Naruto's erect dick slapped his stomach Kiba was in such a trance that he let out a soft, "…mmm." Naruto could tell Kiba really liked what he was seeing because a wet spot started forming in the front of Kiba's underwear.

After a few more seconds to let Kiba burn it into his brain, Naruto put his dick back in his shorts feeling that he probably blue balled Kiba now. Even though Naruto put his dick away Kiba couldn't help but stare at his crotch still transfixed. Deciding Kiba had enough sightseeing he tapped Kiba's forehead with the palm of his hand and laughed as he said, "That's all you get. Now stop drooling and lets get dressed."

Kiba looked dumbstruck when he was tapped in the head. He felt like he just woke up from a dream. Kiba still couldn't move as he continued to stare at Naruto as he was getting dressed. Kiba couldn't help it and waited for Naruto to turn his back to him, when he did he gave his hard dick a couple pumps through his underwear.

While Naruto was picking up his pants from the ground he looked in between his legs and saw Kiba rubbing his dick gently. Naruto decided to play with Kiba more and bent over again pretending to pick something up and gave him a clear view of his ass to Kiba through his underwear.

Kiba was almost disappointed when Naruto started to lift his pants up his legs but was surprised when he suddenly dropped them and let them rest at his ankles while he was grabbing something from the ground that Kiba couldn't see. His underwear was stretched tight across his ass and gave a pretty good view of his entire ass. Kiba couldn't contain himself anymore and let a long moan escape his lips that anyone could hear in the tent.

When Naruto heard Kiba moan he turned around to look at Kiba who had his eyes glued to him. Kiba then went wide eyed and yelped, "O SHIT!" and ran out of the tent.

Naruto pulled up his pants and ran out the tent afraid he made Kiba upset. Naruto stood there shocked as Kiba had his dick over the front of his underwear, with the elastic under his balls. Kiba had his eyes closed, mouth open slightly and his head tilted up as he was moaning, "….oooooooo…Naru….to." Naruto followed Kiba's hand down his body to find it holding onto his thick cock as he let four powerful spurts of cum shoot out onto the grass in front of him. More cum shot out, but in less quantity and dribbled down his cock onto his hand.

Naruto was so turned on by watching Kiba ejaculate all over the grass that he was starting to get a wet spot in his underwear. He was so turned on by what he was watching he silently walked up behind Kiba, who was still enjoying the afterglow of his ejaculation, and put his hand over Kiba's hand that was covered in cum still on his dick. Naruto brought his other hand around Kiba's body and hugged him close so he could feel Naruto's erection in his ass.

"_mmmmm. Ugh….ooooo….ahhhh….Naruto….that hot ass….his beautiful dick….his eyes," _was all Kiba could think about while he was ejaculating into the grass. Kiba was in a different world as he let go his biggest load he ever had. He couldn't move or even think after he was done, all he wanted to do was live in the pleasure. When he was finally coming down from his pleasure high he felt something on his hand that was still holding his cum covered dick. He realized that it was Naruto's hand that was grabbing his cock when he felt the slight pressure of Naruto's erection slowly press into his ass. He felt Naruto's other hand wrap around his waste and pull him closer. Moaning Kiba pushed back on Naruto's dick not having any control over his own body anymore. Naruto gave Kiba a gentle stoke that covered his hand in Kiba's sticky seed.

Naruto suddenly released Kiba from his backwards hug and backed away a couple of inches so he could turn around to look Naruto in the eye. It was Kiba's turn to stutter as he tried to say as he looked down at the ground, "ummm…uhhh….I….I….I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't hold it back." Naruto thought that Kiba was being nervous; it was his time to be seductive, as he took his left hand and lifted Kiba's face to meet his. Naruto then took his right hand that was covered in Kiba's cum and put a glob of cum into his mouth.

"mmmmmmm…tasty! You taste really sweet," Naruto moaned as he put another glob of cum into his mouth and seductively starred at Kiba. Naruto continued to look seductively at Kiba until he licked his hand clean. Naruto then surprised Kiba by casually telling him, "Go put some pants on and let's go catch that deer you lost yesterday."

Kiba smiled and replied, "Ok!" and he skipped into the tent.

When Kiba went in to the tent to get dressed Naruto quickly unfastened his pants and pulled down his underwear and gave his dick three quick pumps and started to ejaculate into the grass. Letting the afterglow last a few moments Naruto pictured Kiba moaning underneath him as he shoved his cock up his hot ass.

Hearing Kiba was coming out of the tent Naruto quickly repackaged himself and turned to see Kiba walk out of the tent with only his black pants on. He was holding in his hand his mesh shirt and in the other was Naruto's black undershirt. Behind Kiba Naruto could see Akamaru slowly come out of the tent and stretched, Naruto guessed that Kiba woke Akamaru up.

Kiba said, "Lets get going, Akamaru is gonna come to. He needs to move, he is getting to lazy." as he tossed Naruto the black undershirt.

Naruto nodded and Akamaru let out a happy bark and the three of them departed the camp in search of the deer that Kiba lost the previous day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey fans! Hope your all drooling over this chapter :D. I know a couple of you might be doing more than drooling *<strong>**wink wink.***** I was really happy that I was able to put out this chapter today. Homework went by faster than I expected. I still might be able to get another chapter in, but not likely.**

**If I don't get a chance to put another chapter up before I go on break I wanted to wish everyone a happy and safe Christmas and any other holiday that is happening (I couldn't figure out how to spell the other holidays.) I've been writing different papers all day so there might be some grammar issues in this chapter, apologizing in advance.**

**Sincerely,**

**Zach, aka Kibafanlover**


	8. Journey Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that are in the story.**

**Probably read this thousands of time but if you don't like boy x boy then don't read! Inappropriate language and possible lemons in later chapters. You have been warned! :D**

**Authors Notes:**

****NEW** Welcome back from Christmas everyone! I had a blast for my Christmas. I got a bunch of cool gifts. Got an amazing bomber jacket. Looks SOOOO HOT! I got to ski and snowboard a bunch too. I hope everyone had as much fun as I did for Christmas.**

**I wanted to get back as fast as possible. Currently I am still on vacation, but I can't sleep right now so I figured I would give you guys and gals a Christmas present of your own. I am working this chapter in sections when I have free time, so sorry if its not sooner than I expect. I am still on break from school so I don't know how busy I will be running around with the boyfriend and all. I will try and update as much as possible!**

**Also, If you haven't read my review post I had a great idea to all the people that like to draw. I would like to see artwork for my story. I want to see what other people see in my story, because I picture one thing, another person can picture an entirely different picture. If you are interested let me know by sending a PM. I will respond as fast as possible.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Sabrininha-chan- Thanks I didn't expect myself to get that chapter out so fast, but when I started typing I couldn't stop. I am impressed with how many people liked my semi-lemon. Again, I am taking it slow so don't expect lemons every chapter now. Romance takes time :D.**

**BJHawk- Lol. I hope your family wasn't mad that you woke them up :D. I will make sure to keep writing this story. I really enjoy hearing from you and all of my fans. It makes me smile to read all of the feedback I get.**

**QuirkyMadness- (puts a bucket down to catch all the drool) Ramen is amazing. I hope I gave you a good taste of whats to come :D.**

**Naruxkibalovr- I'll try and keep up with the work.**

**Gabriel Rocha- Sorry I haven't been able to get a hold of you. I did something stupid and anyone who reads this will probably laugh at me. I dropped my phone in the damn toilet (pre-use). Anyways, I completely destroyed it. I am a blond enough said.**

**New Reviewers!:**

**Demon2Angel – I liked this chapter too. It seemed to flow really well.**

**KibatheWolf97 – I am glad that the lemon didn't scare you off. I am a huge romantic and I am dorky like that.**

**Thanks to the previous reviewers!**

**Panda-love14, Raindrop102, WolfPacFaan, Rain drop102**

**Also to all those who read and don't review I hope you enjoy reading my story and I would love to hear your opinions.**

**Enjoy!**

**Zach**

**Camping Out**

**Summary: Naruto has just defeated Pain and is the hero of Konoha. He discovers Kiba and Akamaru camping out in the forest. Why is he camping out in the forest? Kiba X Naruto**

**Excripts from Chapter 7:** Hearing Kiba was coming out of the tent Naruto quickly repackaged himself and turned to see Kiba walk out of the tent with only his black pants on. He was holding in his hand his mesh shirt and in the other was Naruto's black undershirt. Behind Kiba, Naruto could see Akamaru slowly come out of the tent and stretched, Naruto guessed that Kiba woke Akamaru up.

Kiba said, "Lets get going, Akamaru is gonna come to. He needs to move, he is getting to lazy." as he tossed Naruto the black undershirt.

Naruto nodded and Akamaru let out a happy bark and the three of them departed the camp in search of the deer that Kiba lost the previous day.

**Camping Out Chapter 8:**

The two teenagers and Akamaru had been walking for several hours before Akamaru picked up the scent of a lone deer. Kiba was sniffing the air as well, with his equally keen nose, "I am guessing it must be another four or five miles away from us right now, but we can take our time." Naruto was walking next to Kiba, but his mind was still racing from what happened earlier in the morning.

"_I am taking Kiba out on a date? Am I dreaming? Kiba is so attractive and manly. It's gotta be his smell. He smells like a wet dog sometimes, but its just so damn musky. I can barely control myself right now," _Naruto continued to ponder his current situation as Kiba was still sniffing the air.

As Kiba was sniffing the air he caught Naruto's scent in the air, _"Naruto smells so delicious right now. He smells like candy. All I want to do is eat him up. He doesn't smell as strong as he did while we were in camp. I don't think it was directly on him when I smelled. Do you think…No he couldn't have done what I think he did…did he? How else could that strong of a scent be made…unless he was marking his territory…wait…no…he isn't a damn dog. He must have had fun while I went into the tent. DAMN that would have been totally hot to see."_

Both the boys were too deep in dirty thoughts to realize that they both fell silent for almost an hour as they walked deeper into the woods. Eventually, they came up to a small river that was only waist deep at the deepest point. "I'm starving, lets eat some lunch." Kiba said while pulling out a small loaf of bread and some of the left over meat from last night. Jumping up on a large smooth boulder, which was next to the river Naruto replied, "I could go for some food right about now."

Kiba tore off a large hunk of the meat and tossed it to Akamaru who snatched it out of the air and started tearing the meat apart with his sharp teeth. Kiba then used one of his kunai to roughly slice up the bread into slices and made two sandwiches, handing one to Naruto.

Naruto stood on top of the large boulder and grabbed the sandwich and offered a hand to Kiba so he could get up as well.

Taking Naruto up on the offer, Kiba took his hand and hoisted himself on top of the boulder. Both the boys then sat back down so there legs dangled over the small river. As Akamaru and the boys enjoyed their lunch they listened to the sounds of the nature around them. The birds were chirping, the river was splashing, and Akamaru was licking his lips as he finished up his lunch for the day.

Akamaru decided to do what most dogs love to do, swim. Akamaru bolted from his spot on the shore right into the water infront of Kiba and Naruto, splashing them both. "Hey! Akamaru, at least let us finish our lunch!" Kiba protested as he finished off the last bites of his food. Naruto finished shortly after Kiba and they both watched Akamaru swim around for a little while until the sun started to beat down on both the boys.

"Hey Kiba! Catch!" Naruto shouted as he threw his sweaty black shirt on Kiba's head. When Kiba took the shirt off his head Naruto had already stripped to his light blue boxer-briefs and was getting into the water splashing Akamaru. Kiba followed behind him shortly in his black boxer-briefs that left nothing to hide. Akamaru was barking excitedly, Naruto was splashing Kiba while he was trying to tackle Naruto into the water. All three continued to play for a while till the cold river water had them shivering; besides Akamaru who was happily swimming laps around Naruto and Kiba barking non-stop. Both Naruto and Kiba got ought of the water and collapsed next to each other on the large boulder they ate lunch on. Laying on there backs facing the same way they were able to spread there hands out, letting the sun slowly dry them.

As there hands were spreading out Kiba and Naruto's hands brushed up against each other and sent off a shockwave of electricity between the two that made them both sit up and stare at each other in the eye. There hands were millimeters apart until Kiba smiled gently and moved his hand into Naruto's hand. They both smiled at each other without saying a word and laid back down holding hands, enjoying early afternoon sun bake them in there underwear.

After another half an hour of swimming around in the water Akamaru strode out of the water and ran up to the boys, soaking wet. Deciding it was time to get going Akamaru jumped up on top of the rock and started shaking his body back and forth drenching Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey Akamaru!" Kiba barked at Akamaru as he sat up wiping the water from his face with his free hand. Naruto pushed his hair out of the way and smiled, "at least it felt refreshing. We should get going pretty soon I am guessing its around one and if we want to catch this deer and get it back to the village we ought to hurry so we don't get stuck out in the dark again like last night."

Agreeing with Naruto, Kiba let go of Naruto's hand and jumped down to where they left there cloths lying around on the rocky beach next to the small river. Kiba quickly put on his black training pants, but decided to leave his shirt off to get some more color on his already well-tanned torso.

Looking up from buttoning up his pants he noticed Naruto taking his time to walk over to wear his orange pants were piled up. Kiba watched as Naruto's muscles flexed and relaxed as he took each step. Naruto was no Mr. Konoha, but his muscle definition was above average from ninja training. They looked as solid as rocks and Kiba was watching with each step Naruto's muscles would start to flex in his feet and slowly move up to his calf, then up to his thigh and finally up to his perfectly formed bubble butt that looked more squeezable than babies cheeks. Resisting the urge to touch Naruto inappropriately Kiba reached down and grabbed both his mesh shirt and Naruto's black undershirt. Naruto in the meantime was putting his feet into his pants and allowing the thick orange material to cover his perfectly shaped ass.

Kiba stuffed his mesh shirt down into the back of his pants so that it went over his right butt cheek. Approaching Naruto he shouted, "Catch!" as he tossed Naruto his shirt that he caught with ease.

Naruto replied, "Thanks! That was a great lunch break. It's really hot out today." Kiba scratched his right peck as he continued, "Yah. I'm going shirtless, it will be good to get a little more color."

Naruto flashed his infamous smile that made Kiba melt inside, "You are like the tannest person in Konoha I know Kiba, if you get any tanner granny Tsunade will send you to Suna."

Kiba blushed a deep red and replied with a tooty grin, "Let's get going white boy before it gets to late."

"Lets get a move on it then, you lead the way sexy." Naruto gestured towards Kiba.

Taking the lead, Kiba whistled for Akamaru who acknowledged him with a short bark and the two shirtless boys and wet dog began there journey again into the forest of Konoha.

**Hey! Sorry I know this chapter stopped shorter than I wanted it to. I just wanted to give you guys something to read for a while. This is defiantly a part 1 of a chapter. I'll start work on part 2 asap. I have a busy couple days ahead of me and don't know when I will have time to finish this chapter up, so I wanted to give you guys and gals what I had now. Sorry if there is grammatical errors in this chapter. Skiing has tired me out. Anyways hope everyone enjoys!**

**Sincerely,**

**Zach, Aka Kibafanlover**


	9. Update

**Kibafanlover: **Hey they're everyone who has been waiting for me to continue this story. I have been really busy this past year traveling the world and just enjoying life out in the wilderness. I am currently sitting on top of a mountain using my cell phone for Internet. I have been continuing this story in my journal I have not had the computer to edit and type out the entire chapter though. So I will try and post another chapter in the coming weeks; however, I am leaving for a rather remote area for the summer I will not be able to continue posting until after summer. I am sorry that you have waited for me to come back! Keep enjoying! Your emails make me smile and inspire me!


	10. Journey Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that are in the story.**

**Probably read this thousands of time but if you don't like boy x boy then don't read! Inappropriate language and possible lemons in later chapters. You have been warned! :D**

**Authors Notes:**

****NEW** I am back…for now at least. I am sorry I haven't updated my story in so long. I hope all my fans come back to read this next chapter. Currently I am back in town till June 16****th**** then I am off again on more adventures for the entire summer. I might squeeze in one more chapter before I leave again but that is an unknown right now.**

**For all the fans that have reviewed while I was gone I hope your excited and the next chapter I will make sure to give everyone's reviews a shout out!**

**Also to all those who read and don't review I hope you enjoy reading my story and I would love to hear your opinions.**

**Enjoy!**

**Zach**

**Camping Out**

**Summary: Naruto has just defeated Pain and is the hero of Konoha. He discovers Kiba and Akamaru camping out in the forest. Why is he camping out in the forest? Kiba X Naruto**

**Excript from Chapter 8: **Kiba stuffed his mesh shirt down into the back of his pants so that it went over his right butt cheek. Approaching Naruto he shouted, "Catch!" as he tossed Naruto his shirt that he caught with ease.

Naruto replied, "Thanks! That was a great lunch break. It's really hot out today." Kiba scratched his right peck as he continued, "Yah. I'm going shirtless, it will be good to get a little more color."

Naruto flashed his infamous smile that made Kiba melt inside, "You are like the tannest person in Konoha I know Kiba, if you get any tanner granny Tsunade will send you to Suna."

Kiba blushed a deep red and replied with a tooty grin, "Let's get going white boy before it gets to late."

"Lets get a move on it then, you lead the way sexy." Naruto gestured towards Kiba.

Taking the lead, Kiba whistled for Akamaru who acknowledged him with a short bark and the two shirtless boys and wet dog began their journey again into the forest of Konoha.

**Camping Out Chapter 9:**

Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru all hiked through the forest for several more hours before they decided to take a break in a clearing. Kiba was looking around the ground like he had dropped something valuable, while Naruto sat against a tree and drank some water they took from the river.

Kiba kneeled down and examined some grass that had been flattened. "We are getting close, it can't be more than a quarter mile away from us," Kiba explained as he stretched his arms out and laid down in the grass next to Naruto.

Naruto could only smile at the shirtless Kiba lying down in the grass taking in the sun. _Kiba is so much more relaxed out in the forest. He seems like a totally different person._ Naruto continued to stare at Kiba and admire his body. That is when Naruto noticed a large scar on his stomach that seemed to have been from a kunai or sharp object. He decided to not ask Kiba about it as battle scars tend to bring back bad memories.

While Naruto continued to drool over Kiba's body he never noticed that Kiba had opened his eyes and was looking directly at Naruto with a seductive glance. _Hmmm, should I tell him he is drooling…or should I play with him a little more. Hehe. I gotta play with him a little bit. _

Kiba put his plan into action and stretched his legs out pulling his pants down ever so slightly to expose his underwear. Naruto did not even blink as he watched the top of Kiba's black boxer-briefs come into view. _Now I got him, _Kiba continued to play with Naruto. After he relaxed his legs he ran his right hand down his torso and ever so slightly put his hand into his boxer-briefs to adjust his now hardening member.

Naruto was so transfixed by the show Kiba was giving him that he didn't even realize that he had gotten full erect and it was clearly visible through his pants. Kiba decided to just leave his hand in his underwear and gave himself a few slow jerks and repositioned his erect member so it ran down his right leg and you could clearly see that he was hard.

Kiba continued to play with Naruto's mind for another couple seconds then quickly pulled his hand out of his underwear.

"SURPRISE," Kiba yelled as he tackled Naruto. Both shirtless boys fell into a tangled mess with Kiba straddling Naruto's hips. Naruto couldn't help but look up at the sexy brown haired boy straddling him. "Do you like what you see?" Kiba asked.

All Naruto could do was blush ten shades of red knowing that he had been caught staring at Kiba. Kiba leaned in so that their noses were almost touching and looked directly into Naruto's eyes and asked him again, "Do you like what you see?"

Naruto said in a whisper, "Yes."

With that Kiba leaned in to kiss Naruto, but before he could close the distance he felt himself be spun around and now had his back on the ground and Naruto straddling him. Naruto gleamed, "Gotcha!" and pinned Kiba to the ground.

"So what was that you were about to do?" Naruto smiled knowing it was payback time. It was Kiba's turn to blush and stuttered out, "I…Uhh…well…I...kinda….uhh…."

Naruto decided to give Kiba a break and leaned in slowly and brought their lips together for the first time. Electricity was sent through both of the boys that sent chills down each other's spines. It started off only pressing each other's lips but slowly Kiba pressed his tongue into Naruto's mouth savoring the taste of his saliva. Naruto gladly returned the attention. They made out for another couple of seconds until Naruto separated and a string of saliva was still connected between each other's mouths.

Nothing was said, but a million words were spoken through their eyes at that second. Both boys had completely opened themselves up to each other and they both were deep in their own personal thoughts about what happened, what they were doing together and what their futures would look like together.

Kiba was the first to break the silence, "Wow…that was really something I could really get used to, but I'm not sure. I might need one more to be sure."

Naruto laughed, "Nope we gotta find this deer before it gets any later. If we catch this deer then you might get a present." With that said Naruto got off of Kiba and stood up and started gathering his gear. Kiba followed and started gathering his gear and shouted for Akamaru who was sleeping under a tree.

Kiba rummaged through his pack until he pulled out a small vile and approached Naruto. "Here let me put this on you, it is a serum that my family makes to mask your scent. I don't use it because I can manipulate chakra to block off my pores and sweat glands."

Naruto uncorked the small vile and dabbed some of the concoction onto his neck. It smelled absolutely horrible. "Ugh! What is in this stuff that makes it smell so badly."

"Oh nothing. Just horse poop and mint leaves," Kiba smiled as Naruto looked like he was about to scream at Kiba.

Kiba gently punched Naruto's arm and said, "I'm only joking. It doesn't have horse poop in it."

With a sigh of relief Naruto responded, "That's low. You got me good their though. I will get you back for that."

**Thank You for reading this chapter fans! I wanted to finish up this chapter, but I wanted to keep my word and publish Journey Part 2. There will be a 3****rd**** part because I didn't want to make you guys wait another day. I will continue writing and get to Part 3 tomorrow. I've been on break for a while so please tell me how I did this chapter. Grammar probably isn't great; I am a bit rusty right now. Anyways enjoy this chapter and I hope everyone will review because I need some feedback now to see if I am taking the story in the right direction. ENJOY!**


End file.
